


I Can't Hold You Too Close Now

by dont_cry_larry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Larry are mates at first, Louis with a wet white seethrough shirt, M/M, Party Games, Pool Party, Riding, Sex, Smut, Spin the Bottle, UniBoy!Louis, a lot to be honest, snogging girls, some snogging between Larry too, topless!Harry, uniboy!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_cry_larry/pseuds/dont_cry_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not sober enough to come with a smart remark like 'only one question each time' or just wiggling his eyebrows in a quirky way. He's also suddenly feeling a little hotter than before, happy that he's not wearing his black shirt anymore.</p><p>So, it's really not his fault, when he blurts out his friend's name.</p><p>"Louis," he says and said boy's eyes widen while everyone else cheers. He shoots Harry a glare and really, if looks could kill Harry, wouldn't live anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or, Harry says that he's kissed a boy before while he is playing 'spin the bottle' with his friends, and when someone asks who it was, he only comes up with one answer. The worst problem is now that he needs to prove everyone that he did it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Hold You Too Close Now

**Author's Note:**

> The titel is from 'What A Feeling' by the boys because I just love this song. It's my favorite on MITAM.

Harry might be a little drunk, but just a little. It's been dark outside for a few hours, but that doesn't help him guess the time, it wouldn't matter anyways. He's old enough now to be home at whatever time he wants to be, his mum just told him to take care.

At the party are most of the people half naked, wearing bikinis or swimming trunks since it's hot in Los Angeles and it's a pool party. Harry doesn't wear a shirt either. But, his blue loose jeans are still on, even if they're a little wet from the water of the pool.

Harry's having fun, a lot of it. Well, that is until two girls in front of him - and everyone - are making out thanks to a dare. Suddenly the bottel they spun around points to him and some guy with dark hair asks him if he's kissed a boy before, well snogged to be specific.

And of course he hasn't, but everyone is looking at him expectantly and Harry feels a little pressured. He looks around to see even Louis' eyes on him, raised eyebrow and a smug smile playing on his lips. The small boy knows that Harry's had a small debate with himself about his sexuality.

Harry sighs quietly, before nodding.

Louis' eyebrow just raises even higher while the people around him laugh or just grin at him. "Who?" The black haired bloke asks again and Harry lets out a nevous chuckle.

He's not sober enough to come with a smart remark like 'only one question each time' or just wiggling his eyebrows in a quirky way. He's also suddenly feeling a little hotter than before, happy that he's not wearing his black shirt anymore.

So, it's really not his fault, when he blurts out his friend's name.

"Louis," he says and said boy's eyes widen while everyone else cheers. He shoots Harry a glare and really, if looks could kill Harry, wouldn't live anymore.

"Kiss, c'mon!" Some girl shrieks and the others all laugh loudly, nodding and starting to cheer even louder than before.

"Kiss, kiss!" Someone else shouts and soon they all yell in a chorus. "Kiss, kiss, kiss."

Harry wants the floor to swallow him.

He didn't mean for it to go that way, god he wishes that he woudl've just shut up and told the truth. But there's no way back anymore.

So, Harry shuffles around in his sitting position until he is standing and walks over to Louis, taking the smaller boy's hand and helping him up as well.

Louis is still glaring at him, but when Harry begs him to just do it with only a look, he gives in. The younger one doesn't want to be a party pooper and it seems like Louis doesn't want to either, because when Harry leans down to press his lips against Louis' the boy eventually responds.

Only after a while though.

At first, Louis just stands there like he's frozen. Harry can feel a little water from the boy's hair dripping onto Harry' face, from when Louis was pushed into the pool with clothes on. He refused to strip out of his wet clothes though.

When Harry takes Louis' face in his hands and nudges his lips against Louis' soft soft _soft_ one's, the older one suddenly snaps out of his haze and starts kissing back slightly. His small hands come up and place themselves on Harry's shoulder while he parts his lips for Harry to lick into them.

He doesn't though, he pulls away and then steps back shocked when he hears the loud applause and yells again. He completely zoomed them out, not having concentrated on anything but at how incredibly soft Louis' - his friends! - lips felt on his.

Harry needs some time to himself. God, he really shouldn't have said that, shouldn't have _done_ that. He sighs quietly, before turning around and walking off. But, before he even gets out of the circle of the people around him, a small hand around his bicep stops him and whirls him around.

Harry doesn't have enough time to register who this is, but when he feels the urgent press of lips on him, his eyes widen. He can only see Louis' closed eyelids and his long eyelashes, before he flutters his eyes shut and decides to just enjoy it until Louis finally realises what he's doing and pulls away, which. It doesn't happen.

What happens though, is Louis pressing even closer to him, his soaked white t-shirt you can see through cold against Harry's bare chest. The older boy's hands find their way to Harry's hair and they hold onto it, even tugging lightly as if he knows exactly what Harry likes, what he enjoys oh so much.

Harry puts his big hands on Louis' back, claiming him as he digs his fingernails through the fabric and into his shoulderblades in front of eveyone to see.

Louis seems to like the feeling, as he lets out a soft noise into Harry's mouth. While Harry licks along the smaller boy's bottom lip, Louis clings onto his neck, pulling him further down so he kan kiss him better.

It's not so obvious who of them takes control over the kiss, but it doesn't matter either. Louis doesn't seem to want to give up and give in to Harry, even if it might look like that from the outside with his back bent backwards and Harry hovering over him. Harry's hands are big and warm on Louis' back as he pushes him closer to his body, completely taking in the smaller boy.

Harry can feel himself starting to get overly turned on by how Louis begins to lick into his mouth - warm tongue, but short licks along his lips - and it seems like Louis is thinking or at least feeling the same way as he does himself, because there is something hard poking into his thigh.

Louis moans quietly and softly when Harry thrusts his lips lightly forewards and wow - it feels good.

Harry's never thought humping against his mate's stomach would feel so good.

Suddenly there are hands on his shoulder - not Louis' hands though, they are bigger and Louis' are still in his hair anyways - and they pull him away from the kiss. He stumbles backwards and opens his eyes wide to see Louis just as shocked as he was. But there's no signs of regret showing on his face.

"Get a room you two." Harry hears a male voice groaning and he didn't ever think that's what they'd be doing, but apparently he was wrong.

Very wrong, he realises while he kisses Louis, holding him up against the door of some guest room. The boy is kissing back as eagerly, tongues tangling together in a filthy kiss. It's more of a crash of teeth and tongues than a kiss, to be honest, but that doesn't matter right now.

It really doesn't matter. Louis is looking beautiful when Harry pulls away and nothing else matters right now, nothing else _has_ to.

Louis pushes Harry away slightly so he can slide down and onto his feet, before he pulls Harry to the bed that's standing in the middle of the room, and pushes him on top of it. He climbs onto him after, straddling his hips with both legs on each side. Harry puts his possesive hand on top of the meaty thighs, leaning up and pressing their lips together again in a heated mess of lips and tongues.

The tips of their tongues meet first and curl together in a new taste of beer and some crisps and just _them_. It's incredible how Harry enjoys the taste of them together that much when he's never even thought about him and Louis before.

Of course he knows how good the boy looks and he didn't part his eyes from Louis' glorious bum when he somehow got into a situation that involves Louis having to change, but he's never thought that this would be a thing. Him and Louis kissing while Louis is sitting on top of him and slowly stripping out of his shirt.

Oh wait, Harry can't miss that.

Louis' tan tummy is being revealed and when he has to pull away to get the shirt off him somehow, Harry can't take his eyes of his bare chest and belly. He's so beautiful.

"You're so beautiful."

It's all Harry can think of, really. How incredible gorgeous Louis looks in the dim light of the lamp standing on the nightstand Louis must've switched on while he was snogging Harry. The taller boy smirks when Louis looks down at him with rosy cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself." He grins, slapping Harry's shoulder playfully.

The long haired boy just laughs, before capturing their lips in another kiss, his hands rubbing up and down Louis' thighs while he feels Louis' own hand in his hair again. At first they only twirl it around the fingers, but then they start to tug lightly. Harry's response is immediate.

He growls and thrusts his hips up and into Louis' bum.

"So I guess that's a thing for you now?" Louis teases, but Harry is havong none of that. He moves his big hands so they cup Louis' even bigger bum and then pulls away to leave small kisses along Louis' jawline.

He settles onto a spot right at the start of his jaw, before suckling lightly on it to make a slight mark appear. When he hears Louis' high pitched whine, he continues on another spot - this time lower, on his collarbone - where he sucks harshly to leave a big hickey.

Louis continues tugging on Harry's hair while Harry marks Louis up, his hands massaging the plump flesh of his bum.

"Harry," Louis pants, suddenly. "Let me ride you, please, Harry."

"Yes, yes, okay." Harry nods and before he knows it, Louis is off of him and rummages through the nightstand on the side of the bed, pulling out a small bottel of lube and a condom.

"What-" Harry starts, but Louis cuts him off.

"This used to be my room," he shushes him, and before Harry can look around the bedroom, Louis' lips are on his and they are kissing again.

But this time Harry opens Louis' jeans to pull them down and the boy helps him until he is sitting completely naked in Harry's lap. His jeans are still on, but Louis doesn't seem to mind. He just presses Harry the bottle of lube in his hand and while Harry fumbles around with it, Louis fixes his lips on his neck and sucks a small bruise in the skin.

Soon, Harry's long and slender fingers circle Louis' rim and then his index finger presses in slowly, but surely. He doesn't stop until it's inside the boy till the third knuckle and then wriggles it around after a few short moments of adjustment.

Louis rocks down on it only a minute later and Harry is fast to understand, adding a second one. He scissors the two digits carefully, before pulling them out and continuesly thrusting them inside.

Quiet moans are leaving Louis' lips as he leans his forehead against Harry's shoulder, panting slightly. After Harry's three fingers have entered him though, Louis is wide eyes and bitten lips and rosy cheeks as he grinds down on them, his small hands finding balance with a grip on Harry's broad shoulders.

"'M ready, 'm ready," Louis mumbles, standing up on his knees and forcing the fingers out of them. And even though he knows what's about to come, he whines at the feeling of loss.

Harry grins as he kisses Louis' raw lips, before lifting his hips to get out of his jeans and boxers. Soon, his clothes are laying at the end of the bed and he is rolling the condom over his length, before stroking himself a few times with his hand full of lube.

Louis then takes a seat on top of him, looking Harry straight in the eyes as he places the head of Harry's cock right at his entrance. He lowers a little, letting it slip in while Harry moans at the delicious feeling.

Harry is big, he knows it, and Louis does too. That's why he goes slowly, carefully, but determined down. Harry is slowly slipping inside and pressing inside inside inside until Louis is fully seated on Harry's lap.

"Baby," Harry murmurs, completely out of mind thanks to the stimulation of his cock. "Baby, baby."

Louis leans down slightly to kiss Harry on his lips, before slipping his tongue through Harry's lips and inside his mouth, licking along his teeth. Harry responds to the kiss after another minute and then puts his hands on Louis' curvy waist to tell him to start silently.

Louis does, immediately.

Pushing himself up and then falling back down again, the boy pants quietly into Harry's mouth. Both of them are far away, not really realising what's actually happening, only that they are with each other.

Everything around them becomes blurry, and the only thing Harry can see is Louis moving up and down his cock, getting them both off so amazingly.

"God," Harry groans into Louis' mouth, before pulling away. "God, you are so much better than any of the girls, _god_. I'm keeping you, Louis."

Louis just lets out a quiet chuckle, before he presses their lips together again. Their tongues move just as smoothly as their hips do, Harry now starting to help Louis slightly so he doesn't have to do all the work.

The smaller boy mewls at that, pulling away from the kiss to concentrate more on moving his hips. His forearms are placed on Harry's shoulders, helping him to grind down and get up in a good rythm.

Harry slowly stops his own movements, realising that Louis wants to do this on his own, wants to take control even though he's the bottom. He adores this. How Louis can take it and give it at the same time, and being so incredible good at that.

Moaning, Harry slowly leans down on his back, having Louis move a little too, so he is now straddleing Harry's hips, his thighs pressed up against the younger one's sides. Louis rests his arms beside Harry's head, looking down at the boy and sighing at the incredible feeling he has.

"Baby, you're so good," Harry groans. He lets his eyes flutter open and strokes a strand of Louis' hair out of his eyes, his palm staying on Louis' cheeks as the elder continues thrusting his hips down and pulling up again.

Louis moves his face a little to the side so he can kiss Harry's hand softly.

The long haired boy slowly moves his arms so that his hands are resting on Louis' flexing thighs, feeling the muscles moving. God, this is so hot. Louis' always had strong thighs, showing them off when he's wearing shorts and playing football.

When Louis leans down to kiss him, Harry can feel Louis' hard on rubbing against his stomach and leaving a few drops of precome. He wraps his hand around it, slowly starting at first and then continueing in the same rhythm Louis is using for his own movements.

The smaller boy whimpers quietly, eyes squeezes shut with pleasure and lips parted for the small sound, before he suddenly comes. Harry didn't expect him to, shocked but feeling so good when Louis clenches around, slowly starting to come down from his high.

Louis' bouncing slows down, but when he he opens his glossy eyes, looking down at Harry with a soft smile, he continues just as before.

Harry has to grips Louis' hips tightly in his big palms when the pleasure becomes too much, fingernails digging into the soft skin and leaving small red marks. Louis slowly starts to become a little tired out, his eyelid dropping and his movements calming slightly, but when Harry tries to sit up and turn them around, Louis pushes him back down.

His hands stay on Harry's chest while he continues to sit up and drop down, obviously feeling oversentitive, but not caring all too much. Harry starts to feel his high forming in the pit of his stomach and he warns Louis with a small 'ngh', before he shoots into the condom.

Louis rides his orgasm out, until harry wonces at the overstimilation and pulls out of Louis.

"There's a bathroom behind this door," Louis sighs as he falls down next to Harry on the bed.

The younger one nods, before he gets up and comes back clean with a wet flanell. But when he goes to wash Louis with it, he realises that the blue eyed boy is already sleeping. He smiles to himself while he wipes him down and then puts the washcloth back in the bathroom, before he comes back and lays down next Louis.

While Harry shuffles around to get comfortable, Louis stirrs in his sleep and wakes up again, blinking lazily at Harry and smiling sleepily. Louis moves so his head is laying on Harry's chest and he is snuggled into his side, and then is out cold.

Harry doesn't need way more time to fall asleep either, but when he does it's not without saysing the sleeping boy 'good night' and kissing his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you likes this short story, comments and kudos would be amazing, I love you! xx


End file.
